earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ant1pr0t0n
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ant1pr0t0n page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- From Beyond The Stars (Talk) 03:42, 15 February 2011 Hello! If you've reached my talk page, you probably have something you need to tell me. What I've done here is organize the page, so that everything has its own category. This is good for everyone, because you know where to file it so I'll read it and I get to work on my organizational skills, lol. ''' '''Just so you know, if you've posted something here but something went wrong (like its title changed itself from Heading 3 to Heading 2 or got posted in the wrong category), I'll change it back and let you know what I did on your talk page. Perfect! Now I have one of the most organized talk pages on this wiki! :) Oh, yes; there's one last thing before I forget. All the categories (with the exception of this first welcoming category and the last catch-all miscellaneous one) are in alphabetical order for further convenience. Is this too organized? Maybe. Will I be able to find stuff better? Yes, definitely. Ant1pr0t0n 07:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Complaints Compliments Yo Just wanna say thanks for the help with the Mother 3 stuff. 02:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Untitled I've noticed that you have added to some of the posts I made. Thanks for that. I sort of put just the scraps of knowledge I knew together and made a stub article. When you added stuff to them they became better and more complete. Just wanted to say thanks for that. Mr. Saturn! 18:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Untitled 2 Thanks for the help! I'm not exactly too good at phrasing things in some cases. ~08kitten 2:41, June 18,2011 Phrasing stuff Mmmhmm, you're welcome. It really depends on what i need to phrase, in some cases I can phrase things really well. Anywhoo, thanks! I'll try my best to phrase things properly instead of fail-ly. ...Fail-ly isn't even a word though. xD Questions/Replies Re: Sure, go ahead. I don't mind either way. -'Minish Link' 14:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Flint's Quote I saw Chuggaconroy's Mother 3 LP, and it showed that Flint had the quote. Reply Hey. I'm pretty sure Tassy and Tessy were alternate spellings of the EarthBound version of the character. If you want to keep them, they should redirect to the Tessie of that game. I don't remember everything clearly because I haven't been heavily involved in this wiki since 2008, but I think I was going by some document that used the names Antoine, Androgyny and Adamantium to describe Dr. Andonuts. They might even have been lifted from somewhere in the script of EarthBound. I really forget at this juncture... Sorry. Vixen Windstorm 02:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Requests Miscellaneous Mistake No problem, haha. I made the same slip-up myself. -'Minish Link' 00:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC)